1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia message service in a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a multimedia message service method and system enabling a plurality of mobile terminals to share multimedia messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile communication systems provide a multimedia message service (MMS), which enables transmission and reception of multimedia messages including much richer content, such as a large amount of text, audio, images and video, as well as an initial service of transmitting and receiving a short text message of about 150 bytes.
The multimedia message is transmitted/received between mobile terminals according to the request of a client, or may be stored in a multimedia message box. The transmission/reception of the multimedia message between the mobile terminals is achieved in such a manner that when a transmission-side terminal transmits the multimedia message together with the address of a recipient-side terminal, an MMS relay/server receives the multimedia message and transmits the multimedia message to the recipient-side terminal with reference to the address of the recipient-side terminal which is included in the received multimedia message. The MMS relay/server is connected to a mobile communication network, and performs a series of operations concerning the MMS. A multimedia message is stored in the multimedia message box in such a manner that when a specific mobile terminal transmits a multimedia message to be stored in an MMS relay/server while requesting storage of the multimedia message, the MMS relay/server receives and stores the multimedia message in the multimedia message box storage area of a client account for the specific mobile terminal.
The flow of messages according to a procedure of transmitting/receiving a multimedia message between mobile terminals during the above-mentioned MMS is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the flow of messages based on the conventional multimedia message service. A first mobile terminal 1 is a mobile terminal for a client requesting transmission of a predetermined multimedia message, and a second mobile terminal 7 is a recipient-side terminal for receiving the predetermined multimedia message. A first MMS relay/server 3 is connected to the first mobile terminal 1, and a second MMS relay/server 5 is a server connected to the second mobile terminal 7.
In step 101, the first mobile terminal 1 transmits an MM1-submit.REQ message including the predetermined multimedia message to the first MMS relay/server 3, thereby requesting that the predetermined multimedia message is transmitted to the second mobile terminal 7. When the first MMS relay/server 3 receives the MM1_submit.REQ message, the first MMS relay/server 3 transmits an MM1_submit.RES message to the first mobile terminal 1 in step 103, thereby notifying the first mobile terminal 1 that the first MMS relay/server 3 has received the MM1_submit.REQ message, and then performs step 105. In step 105, the first MMS relay/server 3 requests transmission of the predetermined multimedia message to the second MMS relay/server 5, by transmitting an MM4_forward.REQ message to the second MMS relay/server 5. In step 107, the second MMS relay/server 5 transmits an MM4_forward.RES message to the first MMS relay/server 3 in response to the MM4_forward.REQ message, thereby accepting that the predetermined multimedia message is transmitted to the second mobile terminal 7, and then performs step 109. In step 109, the second MMS relay/server 5 notifies the second mobile terminal 7 that the predetermined multimedia message has arrived and stored in a temporary storage area of the second MMS relay/server 5, by transmitting an MM1_notification.REQ message to the second mobile terminal 7. In step 111, the second mobile terminal 7 transmits an MM1_notification.RES message to the second MMS relay/server 5 in response to the MM1_notification.REQ message, and then performs step 113. In step 113, the second mobile terminal 7 transmits an MM1_retrieve.REQ message to the second MMS relay/server 5, thereby requesting the second MMS relay/server 5 to retrieve the predetermined multimedia message. In step 115, the second MMS relay/server 5 transmits an MM1_retrieve.RES message including the predetermined multimedia message to the second mobile terminal 7 in response to the MM1_retrieve.REQ message, and then step 117 is performed. In step 117, the second mobile terminal 7 acknowledges the reception of the MM1_retrieve.RES message by transmitting an MM1_acknowledgement.REQ message to the second MMS relay/server 5.
The transmission and reception of a multimedia message between mobile terminals is achieved through the above-mentioned message transaction.
As described above, the conventional multimedia message service enables mobile terminals to directly transmit/receive multimedia messages therebetween, and enables the multimedia messages to be stored in a multimedia message box. However, according to the conventional multimedia message service, although multimedia messages can be directly transmitted between mobile terminals, the mobile terminals cannot share the multimedia messages. In addition, the conventional multimedia message service does not provide a service of allowing other users to share multimedia messages stored in a multimedia message box. For this reason, a transmission-side mobile terminal must transmit a multimedia message to each recipient-side mobile terminal one by one in order to allow a plurality of users to share the multimedia message, which causes considerable inconvenience to users, so that it becomes impossible for a plurality of users to share a plurality of multimedia messages.